


Fine Wine

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Post-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing good can come of Dean being up early, left to his own devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Wine

“You’re up early.”

“Early bird gets the worm, Sammy.”

“Ugh, and you’re in a _good_ mood.”

“I’ll ignore that sass for now. Move, I need plates.”

“Coffee.”

“On the table.”

“But I…”

“Yeah—drop of that shitty creamer and no sugar, I got it.”

“Uh huh.”

“Sit your ass down, Sasquatch.”

“There’re green peppers in that.”

“I cooked them down.”

“I hate green peppers.”

“You won’t taste them.”

“I will.”

“No, you won’t. I even chopped them up into tiny pieces so your whiny ass wouldn’t whine. But how many times would a Sammy whine if a whiny Sammy could whine?”

“Whatever.”

“That’s right, ‘whatever.’ Eat up.”

“Steak?”

“Yep.”

“Eggs?”

“Must be.”

“…what do you want.”

“I added tomatoes to the eggs to use them up. Remind me to buy less next time we’re at the store. They give me gas something fierce. Not that I’ll ever out fart you after a burrito, but damn, not fun. Here. Have a bagel. They’re from this new place. Cute girl works the counter.”

“These are fresh.”

“Yeah, bought them this morning.”

“It’s seven.”

“Good job, Sam, you can tell time.”

“Dean—what were you doing up _before_ seven?”

“They sell their own jelly there. I got blackberry. Ain’t half bad. That’s something I wanna learn how to do. But then I’d have to buy mason jars and you know how I feel about those.”

“You don’t buy them because they pose some threat to your manhood.”

“Uh, _no_ , I don’t buy them because every Martha Fucking Stewart wannabe owns a million of them to make cutesy shit for their husbands and 2.5 kids.”

“You have issues.”

“Oh yeah, big issues. Wanna feel how big?”

“Gross.”

“Heh, like you’d say no.”

“Is everything blow jobs for you?”

“Hell yes.”

“Ugh. Are you gonna tell me why you were up so early or what?”

“Eat the veggies.”

“They look like a green blob of blech.”

“Don’t be such a princess. Look, that’s spinach I cooked down because we still have half a carton to use up. You like spinach. The rest is just the leftovers of stuff I needed to use up.”

“No omelets?”

“Does it look like I have time to prance in the kitchen all day making your sorry ass omelets?”

“You said the word prance.”

“No. The answer to that question is no. Damn, this bagel is good.”

“…”

“What? Don't stare at your breakfast, you ungrateful weenie head.”

“You like the girl at the counter.”

“Shut up and eat. It’s getting cold.”

“What did she say? Did you tell her that you hog the blankets and fart during sex?”

“That was one time!”

“Hah. You think.”

“You’re being an ass. I don’t make breakfast for asses.”

“Oh no, so sorry. Maybe you should go to the bagel shop.”

“Thirty-seven.”

“What?”

“Thirty-seven.”

“…number of times you were busted at the bagel shop?”

“No!”

“Number of times you asked the bagel girl out to dinner.”

“No, but I’d love to see you ask anyone out for dinner.”

“At least I don’t have my dick hanging out when I do.”

“That was once.”

“Once is enough, trust me.”

“I forgot!”

“How can you forget that your cock is just flailing around out in the open?!”

“Sam!”

“What?!”

“She thought I was thirty-seven years old.”

“…oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow.”

_“Uh huh.”_

“…really?”

“Change the tone of that ‘really’.”

“No, I mean… damn.”

“I could pass for late thirties.”

“I don’t think so. _I_ could, but dunno about you.”

“Dude, hair cut and face lift and you’re golden.”

“I don’t wanna look thirty-seven anymore.”

“Youth and beauty ain’t good enough for you?”

“So did you thank her?”

“Course I did.”

“Did you correct her?”

“Fuck no.”

“What’d you say instead? Forty?”

“I need more food. You want more?”

“You didn’t say twenty-five, did you?”

“Your food’s cold, asshat.”

“It is not.”

“I’m stealing your green peppers.”

“Good. Take them.”

“And I’m making something with them for you later.”

“Dammit.”

“Try a bagel.”

“Fine.”

“….”

“….thirty.”

“Sammy, let’s just say I’m like a fine wine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble to tide you over! I've missed these two. :D
> 
> Comments are love. <3


End file.
